As i am niley Story
by smilerlovatic1919
Summary: USE TO BE I SAW MOMMY KISSING ITS THE SAME STORY JUST A DIFFERENT NAME Miley and Nick have been divorced for 5 years but then they break up because of fighting a lot. they have twin girls Gabby and Lucy. they still fight. but are they still in love? find out in a niley story. please read i hope you like it.
1. I saw mommy kissing who?

**Nick and Miley have been divorced for 5 years. Its almost Christmas time. They have twin daughters who are 7, Gabriella and Lucia. Lucy and Gabby. Miley is supposed to get the girls for Christmas but nick has other plans. **

**Miley-come on girls its time to go to daddy's. gabby-yay! Mommy are you and daddy go to get back together. Miley-Gabby you've asked that question more than once and you know the answer. Lucy-but mommy its almost Christmas. Miley-I know girls and we are spending it together she smiles.**

**They get in the car **

**When they get to Nicks house that was originally their house**

**Miley-pulls up on the side of the house the girls get out. Nick-comes out hey girls. Gabby-daddy runs to him. Lucy-daddy runs to him as well. Miley-gets out hands Nick the girls bags here are their bags Nick I will be here again tomorrow night. Nick-okay Miley. Gabby-come on daddy lets go inside. Nick-girls say good bye to your mother. Gabby-bye mommy. Lucy-bye mama hugs her. Miley-bye girls she gets in her car looking at Nick and the girls walk inside she sighs. She drives away Nick watches her drive away**

**Nick-so girls are you ready for Santa to come. Gabby-yes daddy were spending Christmas with mommy. Nick-oh really well I thought we could go to Disney world for Christmas just you guys and me. Gabby-yay ya. Lucy-yay. Nick-smiles so girls what did you get for mommy for Christmas. Gabby-we got her a pretty necklace when grandma took us. Lucy-and we also made her something at school in art class. Nick-oh how nice girls. **

**With Miley**

**Miley-sighs playing with her scarf sips her Latte I just don't know Demz its so hard. Demi-I know Mi but you guys have been divorced for 5 years since the girls were 2 you've been doing this for so long. Miley-well this I don't like this sharing them on Christmas. Demi-well maybe you should talk to Nick. Miley-I've tried that Demz it just turns into a fight. Demi-sighs you two are so cute together though. Miley-that's not helping Demz. Demi-ya ya I know. Demi-trying to lighten the mood hey lets go get the girls some Christmas presents. Miley-smiles alright. **

**At the mall**

**Miley-well we got a bunch of stuff for the girls and they're also going to be getting presents from Nick. Demi-true didn't Gabby want an iPod? Miley-I told her no that she was too young for one but she also asked for a American girl doll so I got her Rebecca and I got Kaiani for Lucy. **

**Demi-smiles they'll be excited Christmas morning. Miley-smiles I know. Demi-so do you want to get some dinner tonight? Miley-smiles sure.**

**With nick and the girls**

**Gabby-jumping on the bed singing to breakout. "we're gonna breakout, let the party start, we're gonna stay out, gonna break some hearts, we're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart, uh-oh all over again.**

**Nick-chuckles shaking his head puts her down your so much like your mom Gabby. Gabby-yay you two need to get back together. Nick-mmm mmhmm I don't think that will happen Gabby. Gabby-oh okay that's fine.**

**Nick-sighs rubs her back everything will be okay baby girl time for bed girls. Lucy-what-about dinner daddy?**

**Nick-laughs right how about homemade cheese pizza he smiles.**

**Both of the girls smile hug **

**Gabby-yes daddy please mommy just burns it when she makes it.**

**Nick-laughs at that thinking back to when the girls were younger, just babies.**

**Flashbacks are in bold print and purple **

**Nick-your not doing it right Mi that's not how you make it he says smiling wrapping his arms around her helping her roll the dough. **

**Miley-smiles at him I know how to do she laughs turns around putting flour on his nose smiling kisses his lips.**

**Gabby-toddles in being 1 years old and shes already walking way ahead of her sister Lucy…..mama I'm hungry. Miley-smiles picking up her daughter well lets get the pizza made shall we she smiles again.**

**Nick-I love you his kisses the side of her head then continues rolling the dough for the pizza.**

**End of flashback**

**Lucy-daddy she tugs on his shirt are you okay. Nick-snaps out of the flashback he smiles at his daughter im fine sweetie lets make the pizza.**

**With Miley**

**Has a flashback when her and Nick got a divorce. And the fight she remembers so clearly it makes her cry**

**Miley-YOUR NEVER HOME NICK YOUR ALWAYS OUT WHEN I NEED YOU THE MOST. NICK-WELL I AM SORRY MILEY BUT MY LIFE WAS TAKEN AWAY WHEN YOU HAD THE TWINS. MILEY-WHEN I HAD THE TWINS I THOUGHT IT WAS "WE". NICK-WELL I DON'T KNOW MILEY HE ROLLS HIS EYES. MILEY-WHAT DON'T YOU KNOW YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE IS THAT IS DID YOU FIND A BETTER GIRL SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T GET FAT AND PREGNANT SHE YELLS TEARS STARTING TO FORM IN HER EYES, YOUR 2 YEAR OLD TWIN DAUGHTER ASK FOR YOU EVERY NIGHT BUT YOUR NEVER THERE SHE SAYS. **

**Lucy and Gabby start crying from all the yelling**

**NICK-WELL GREAT ARENT YOU GOING TO GET YOUR DAUGHTERS THEIR CRYING.**

**MILEY-MY DAUGHTERS? THAT'S IT LEAVE I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.**

**NICK-FINE I WILL LEAVE HE WALKS OUT SLAMMING THE DOOR MAKING MILEY JUMP.**

**SHE SLIDES DOWN CRYING**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Miley-wipes her tears remembering the memory and pain of that night.**

**Justin-Mi are you okay? Miley-ya fine little brother so wheres your girlfriend. Justin-Sienna is in England with her older sister Alexa. **

**Miley-awesome! **

**Next day that night**

**Miley-smiles hey girls hugs them did you have fun with daddy. Gabby-yes we did mommy.**

**When they get back to Miley's apartment**

**Miley-so girls tell me what did daddy tell you yesterday. **

**Lucy-guess what. Miley-oh what. Gabby-he said we were gonna go to Disney world for Christmas just us and him she says excited. Lucy-frowns mommy why aren't you excited. Miley-girls we were gonna spend Christmas together I thought. Gabby-but daddy said we were going to Disney world. Miley-sighs looking at her two excited daughters they rather be with their father on Christmas then with her. She gets up Justin watch the girls I will be right back.**

**She gets in her car and drives to Nicks house**

**She gets out**

**Miley-looks at the house that used to be hers and nicks she slams on the door she walks in Nicholas why did you tell the girls that you would take the girls to Disney world for Christmas when you knew it was my turn. Nick-hi to you to Miley he says taking off her jacket Mi whats all this about.**

**Miley-not even realizing that he used her nickname…you took the girls to your parents last year for Christmas you knew it was my turn this year. Nick-well were going to Disney world they would rather be with me anyways. Miley-she starts to cry your right they would rather be with you. Nick-Mi I that's not what I meant. Miley-no your right she then starts crying more falling into his arms. Nick-wraps an arm around her Mi whats wrong. Miley-you smell like alcohol have you been drinking again she sighs looking at him I miss you Nick. Nick-stares into her eyes I miss you too Miley. Miley-leans up and kisses him. Nick-kisses back picks her up pushing her against the wall starts kissing her neck picks her up. Brings her to his room while their still making out.**

**Lays her on the bed. They collide into one.**

**Later that night about midnight**

**Miley-kisses nicks forehead whispers I am so sorry. Nick-Mi where are you going. Miley-I uh am sorry this shouldn't of happened. I mean yes it was amazing and yes I missed it but its just I gotta go. She runs out of the house wiping her tears. She gets home**

**She sees Gabby, Lucy and Justin on the couch sleeping. She smiles puts the blanket on them and kisses all their foreheads.**

**Then goes to her room and goes to sleep**

**2 days later **

**Gabby-mommy will you tell Luce and I about how you and daddy met please?**

**Miley-smiles sure she sits in between them puts her arms around them well we met our sophomore year of high school, we instantly became best friends and that was it. Gabby-how did you become a couple? Miley-laughs well it was our junior spring dance, and neither one of us had a date so we decided to go together as friends. When we were dancing, it was a slow dance and well he kissed me and then he asked me out. Then for the next 6 years we were inseparable, we then got married and had you two she smiles and kisses their foreheads. **

**Lucy-how did dad propose to you mom? Miley-smiles remembering how he proposed to her.**

**Flashback**

**Nick-miley you look beautiful tonight he smiles and kisses her cheek. Miley-smiles thank you. **

**Nick-smiles lets go I have a surprise for you tonight. Miley-oohhh a surprise what is it. Nick-that's between me and me only. **

**Miley-awww Nicky. Nick-I promise you will love it Milez.**

**When they get to the field**

**It has a bunch of red roses made into a heart on the field **

**Miley-oh wow this is beautiful Nick. **

**Nick-smiles takes her hand and brings her over to the flowers Miley ever since I met you, the first day I saw you I fell in love with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you I love you so much, Miley Ray will you marry me? **

**Miley-oh my gosh….kisses him….yes ill marry you she kisses him again. **

**End of flashback**

**Lucy-awww that's so sweet. Gabby-I wish you and daddy were back together. Miley-mmm okay girls time for bed. Lucy-awww come on. Miley-nope time for bed.**

**Next morning 1 day til Christmas**

**Lucy-wow we have already made 395 cards we have 4 more to go. Gabby-I know this is crazy. Miley-hey girls how the card making going. Gabby-great weve made 395 we have 4 more to go. Miley-oh girls that's great we have about 3 hours until we go to the hospital. Lucy-okay mom is dad coming with us like we do every year and then we go ice skating and get hot chocolate. Miley-um I don't know girls. Gabby-but we always go all together. Miley-how about we go with uncle joe and aunt demi. Lucy- no it has to be just me, you, gabby and dad like it always is. Miley-alright girls ill see what I can do.**

**She walks to the other room and calls nick**

**Nick-hello. Miley-hey nick are you coming to the hospital with the girls and I. nick-uh I don't know Miley he scratches the back of his neck. Miley-uh nick you have to the girls want you too. Nick-I don't think I can make it Miley. Miley-why Nick? Don't do this for me do this for the girls. Nick-sighs okay Miley.**

**After the hospital at the ice skating rink**

**Gabby-daddy will you help me get my skates on. Nick-sure princess puts her skates on for her.**

**The girls go out on the ice and start skating, their good they know how to balance**

**Nick-starts skating out. Miley-whoa she holds onto the side. Nick-raises an eyebrow Miley do you need help? Miley-no no no you go ahead I got it. Nick-shrugs his shoulders if you say so.**

**Gabby-come on mommy holds her hand. Miley-whoa okay whoa she starts going back on forth on her skates about to fall. Nick-catches her I got ya Mi. miley-smiles stands up trying to keep her balance. Nick-whoa Mi he starts skating with her putting an arm around her waist and holding the other hand. **

**Lucy-whispers its working gabby. Gabby-I know hurry get the camera out to take pictures for the scrapbook. Lucy-gets the camera out and starts taking pictures.**

**Nick-skates over what are you doing girls. Lucy-um oh nothing they skate away giggling.**

**Miley-I think we've been set up by two seven year olds. Nick-laughs come on they skate over to the wall stares in to her eyes, getting memorized by her beautiful ocean blue eyes leans in. miley-staring into his chocolate brown eyes leans in as well. Nick-about to kiss her. **

**Gabby-mommy, daddy its time to go get hot chocolate.**

**Chapter 2**

**Miley-pulls away takes off her skates.**

**They go to the café and get some hot chocolate**

**Christmas Eve**

**Gabby-mom its Christmas eve doesn't this mean we get to open a present tonight. Miley-mmhmm.**

**That night**

**Miley-opens the door oh hi Nick. Nick-hey Mi he smiles. Miley-do you want to come in have some hot chocolate? she smiles. Nick-sure.**

**Miley-gets the hot chocolate smiles. Nick-heres the girls presents from me and santa you can do whatever you want with them I should go. Miley-nods her head okay. **

**Nick-goes to the door smirks puts the mistletoe up. Miley-well bye Nick. Nick-wait Miley. Miley-did you forget something Nick she looks around. Nick-no no he points up. Miley-oh no Nick your not getting a kiss from me. Nick-oh really he pulls her in and kisses her. Miley-kisses back then pulls away.**

**Nick-do you maybe wanna? Miley-you don't even have to ask me twice pulls him to the bedroom kissing him. **

**Next morning**

**The girls run in to the bed room**

**Gabby-mommy wake up its Christmas mommy wake up.**

**Miley-cuddles into nick girls its early. Lucy-its Christmas mommy wake up why is daddy here? Miley-girls go wait outside let us get dressed don't go into the living room.**

**Lucy-okay.**

**They run into the hall**

**Miley-Nick wake up. Nick-mmm pulls Miley closer to him. Miley-baby wake up. Nick-mmmm wakes up opens his eyes that really happened again didn't it. Miley-yes it did and I am glad it did.**

**Nick-me too smiles kisses her**

**They walk out in the living room**

**Miley-okay girls you an open your presents now.**

**Lucy-ya she rips open her big present oh my god I got Kaiani I love her thank you mommy. **

**Miley-smiles.**

**A little while later after they open all their presents**

**Gabby-mommy theres one more present its for you she hands her the little box.**

**Miley-oh who is this from. Gabby-shrugs her shoulders. Miley-opens it oh my gosh she looks at Nick. **

**Nick-Miley, I love you and I want to start again I want to be with you and the girls as a family so Miley Ray will you marry me again. miley-she smiles big and kisses him yes yes yes kisses him I love you.**

**Gabby and lucy-jump around yay mommy and daddy are back together.**

**Miley-smiles kisses nick. Nick-I love you too.**

**Okay so this is just a Christmas story one shot. BUT I can turn it into a story if you like it cause I have some more written so if you like it review. And Merry Christmas! Ill get ready set don't go in soon and no matter what. **


	2. finally being together

**Later on **

**When demi, Joe, Dani, Kevin, Tish, Billy, Brandi, Braison, Noah, Denise, Paul and Frankie get there **

**Miley-hey guys Merry Christmas she hugs everyone and kisses their cheeks**

**Noah-hey Milez. Miley-hey Noie Merry Christmas! Noah-Merry Christmas Sissy hugs miley. Miley-smiles hugs her back go play with the girls now they want to show you what they got from Santa. Noah-okay she runs to play with gabby and Lucy**

**Miley-smiles hey so. Demi-raises an eyebrow why is Nick here. Miley-Demi be nice. Nick-ya Demi be nice to me. Demi-okay what happened? Miley-shows her the ring. Demi-oh my gosh you two are getting back together athhhh yay. Billy-welcome back to the family son shakes Nicks hand. Miley-smiles wraps her arms around Nick. **

**Brandi-hes defiantly a keeper Mi you better keep him wrapped around your little finger. Miley-oh I will she smiles.**

**Gabby-so are we getting a baby brother or sister now. **

**Miley-wide eyed we will wait on that Gab. Gabby-awwww. **

**Miley-laughs. Nick-wraps his arms around her. Lucy-aunty Demi she sits on her lap wraps an arm around her neck we got you a special present. Demi-oh really whats that Lucy Lu. Gabby-here you go aunty Demi hands her the necklaces they made for her. Miley-smiles we went to a bead making place in Florida over the summer so they each made you a necklace. Demi-awww wait wasn't that trip you were supposed to take with…Miley-don't say his name. Demi-okay ok puts her hands up in surrender I wont say LIAMS name. Miley-I told you not to say his name. demi-sorry its not like it was a secret that you were dating him for two years. Miley-oh boy she sits back on the couch nick-you were dating a guy how did I not know this? Miley-it ended last year plus why would you care anyways we were divorced. Gabby-Liam is stupid and mommy cried for a month over him. Nick-why didn't you girls tell daddy. Lucy-mommy told us not too. Miley-shrugs her shoulders don't worry about it Nick.**

**Nick-okay well lets watch Christmas movies. Gabby-yay lets watch A Christmas Story. Lucy-no lets watch Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Nick-no fighting girls we can watch any Christmas movies you want. **

**Later after watching about 5 Christmas movies**

**Miley-okay time for Christmas dinner. **

**Everyone sits and Lucy says the prayer **

**Miley-mmmm this is yummy. Demi-I know right its really good Mi. Miley-thanks I cooked it yesterday night.**

**Demi-ya mmhmm between making out with nick and doing it with nick. Denise-Demetria that's not very nice Christmas dinner talk now is it. Demi-no sorry Denise takes a bite of her chicken. Miley-starts laughing hysterically. Tish-gives her a look. Miley-stops laughing and eats her food. **

**Joe-wow! Miley-shut up Joseph. **

**Tish-Miley Ray. Miley-rolls her eyes sorry. Lucy-geez I didn't know our parents acted like children still she giggles with Gabby. **

**After dinner**

**They open presents**

**Miley-well here is my gift to you Demi. Demi-oh my gosh Milez it's the coach purse I wanted but they didn't have it. Miley-laughs yep! Demi-well I got you this hands her the charm bracelet with Gabby and Lucy's names on them. **

**Gabriella Paige Jonas and Lucia Nichole Jonas**

**Miley-awww its beautiful Demi thank you I love it hugs her. **

**Gabby-come on lucy lets give mommy and daddy their present.**

**Nick-looks at miley. Gabby-smiles walks over to them Lucy and I made this for you Grammy helped us it's a scrapbook of you guys when you first met when you were younger, then theres when we were born and when you got married, and then here is when we went ice skating yesterday. Lucy-do you like it? Miley-oh girls its wonderful. Nick-what about the necklace you got for mommy girls. Gabby-ssssh daddy.**

**Lucy—here is your necklace mommy its from both Gabby and I.**

**It's a necklace with a locket and a picture of the girls and Miley.**

**Later after opening the presents **

**Its time for the girls to go to bed**

**Everyone leaves**

**Miley-okay good night girls tucks them in kisses each of their foreheads she walks over to nick. He wraps his arms around her**

**Nick-goodnight girls Merry Christmas. **

**Miley-love you.**

**Gabby-Merry Christmas love you mommy and daddy.**

**Miley-good night girls she shuts the door quietly, so she turns around time for bed.**

**Nick-starts kissing her neck I don't think so. Miley-giggles whispers Nicky.**

**Nick-picks her up pushes her against the door of the bedroom. **

**Miley-mmmmm Nicky giggles. **

**They get into the bedroom**

**Okay now its going to be two months later its February now**

**Miley-girls time for school. Gabby-but we don't want too. Miley-gives her a look. Gabby-ya ya I know were moving back into daddys house today. Miley-yep now go get on the bus. **

**Gabby-fine bye mommy. Lucy-bye mommy. **

**Miley-bye girls be good at school.**

**The girls leave**

**Miley-alright Nick I am going to work, I gotta get to the store, what are you doing today? We can get lunch.**

**Nick-smiles ya do you still work at Miles and Miles of Smiles! Miley-ya I own it, its my own shop I named it remember she laughs. **

**Nick-oh ya sorry. Miley-mmmhmmm now if you don't mind I have to go.**

**Nick-oh no no no pulls her close to him and kisses her. Miley-getting lost in the kiss and deepens it. Nick-pushes her against the wall starts to kiss her neck. Miley-pulls away Nick I swear this is just like our honeymoon. Nick-we can always have another one baby. Miley-oh no no no shakes her head I have to get to work ill see you at lunch okay. **

**Nick-awww Milez. Miley-no no no smiles I love you don't try that it doesn't work for the girls and it wont work for you. Nick-awww fine. **

**At work with miley**

**Demi-whats up with you today Mi you seem so down. She talks to the customer thank you for shopping at Miles and Miles of Smiles hands her the bag…looks at miley you haven't smiled once today. Miley-I know I know I just haven't been feeling well. Demi-are you okay? Maybe you should take this hands her a brown paper bag. Miley-looks in the brown paper bag oh no no no im not pregnant. **

**Demi-you sure about that? How many times have you done it? Miley-thinks….oh shit…um 3. Demi-and did you use. Miley-shakes her head. Demi-and your not on. Miley-shakes her head again.**

**Demi-oh boy and when was your last. Miley-starts counting on her fingers oh my god I'm pregnant. **

**Nick-walks in your what?**

**Miley-looks at the test then at nick hides the test nothing. nick-mmhmm whats that behind your back. Miley-nothing nothing she tries to dodge nick. **

**Nick-grabs the test what is this? Miley-walks over to a shelf and starts folding clothes nicely what does it look like? It's a pregnancy test Nick its positive she sighs I didn't want this to happen yet I wanted to wait and now its just too fast. **

**Nick-Mi Mi calm down okay its gonna be okay, puts his hands on her shoulders its going to be okay we can make this work, okay hugs her. **

**Miley-okay okay hugs him back okay she calms down in his arms. **

**Nick-smiles. Miley-I love you.**

**2 days later**

**Demi-so did you tell the girls. **

**Gabby-tell us what she asks while coloring in her coloring book.**

**Miley-no we haven't yet Demi thank you for that rolls her eyes. **

**Lucy-tell us what mommy? Miley-well Lucy, Gabby, come here sits them in between her and Nick, you know how mommy has been sick for the last few days. **

**Lucy-yes mommy. Gabby-nods her head. Miley-well. Nick-mommy is going to have a baby. **

**Gabby-yay! Lucy-yay! Mommys having a baby.**

**Miley-smiles well I see you girls are excited mumbles more excited than mommy. **

**Lucy-what was that mommy? Miley-oh um nothing girls keep coloring. **

**Nick-heard what Miley said….Milez is everything okay baby. **

**Miley-ya Nick everything is fine.**

**Demi-oh she will tell you later Nick trust me she wont be able to keep it in. nick-uhuh oh I know she will.**

**Later on **

**Miley-okay look I want to go back to school Nick I want to get my degree in teaching I wanted to be a music teacher work with kids who are autistic. **

**Nick-I remember when you had to drop out because of the twins, what about your store milez? Miley-well ill keep it of course that was my dream, but I never got my degree for teaching and you know Demi and I work the store together but I cant go back to school because of this pregnancy now she sighs.**

**Nick-sighs well ya you can Milez do it online.**

**Miley-well I could but that's hard to managing a store, raising two kids with a baby on the way and being good wife to you. Nick-I know Milez but you're a great mother and an amazing wife; you can set time off to the side for school. Miley- I know that she sighs and walks into their room, its just nick it will be very hard, to do all this, be a mother, a wife and have a job and be a student all at the same time. **

**Nick- I know Miley, he sits down on the bed next to her, massaging her shoulders, just relax Milez he kisses her neck while massaging her shoulders. Miley-relaxes at his touch, closes her eyes mmmmm Nick the girls are in the other room. Nick-so baby we can fool around a little cant we.**

**Demi-MILEY RAY CYRUS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I DON'T THINK YOUR GONNA LIKE WHATS DOWN HERE OR RATHER SHOULD I SAY WHO.**

**Miley-runs downstairs oh my god what the hell are you doing?**


	3. As i am

**?-I just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing ive missed you Miley.**

**Miley-I told you when you told me you didn't want me to be with nick when I was first with him that I didn't want you in my life Nichole and now your back why the hell are you back?**

**Nichole-look Miley your my baby sister and I wanted to see the girls I missed them and you and its been 7 years since that fight. I havent spoken to you or seen you or my nieces for 7 years please I am sorry can we just make up please miley.**

**Miley-looks at everyone then at her twin sister nods her head okay I forgive you.**

**Nichole-really she hugs her tight thank you miley.**

**Miley-ive missed you too Nikki, nick and I are married again. **

**Nichole-I know I heard about that and I am happy for you really I aam Milez I love the girls, I sent Christmas presents and birthday presents but I want to meet them can i.**

**Miley-of course hey Lucy, Gabby come in here I want you to meet your aunt. **

**Lucy-who mommy whos that? **

**Miley-Lucy, Gabby this is your aunt Nichole, shes my twin sister but you didn't know her before because she and I got into a really big fight which ill tell you about when your older but yep shes here now.**

**Lucy-yay! Hugs nichole do you want to come play with us aunt nichole.**

**Nichole-sure she smiles and gets pulled by the two little girls.**

**Nick-laughs walks up to miley wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her kissing her neck.**

**Miley-closes her eyes mmmm. **

**Demi-uhhh still here rolls her eyes you know what nick I am stealing her from you tomorrow were gonna go to New York for a shopping trip.**

**Nick-to new York for a shopping trip you live in L.A. cant you shop here.**

**Miley-nope! We gotta go look for my wedding dress, I think the girls will come with she raises an eyebrow that means you will be alone for the weekend don't do anything stupid. **

**Nick-laughs I wont mi.**

**Miley-good boy kisses him passionately.**

**Gabby-ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww get a room!**

**Miley-since when does my seven year old tell me to get a room!**

**Gabby-since her parents started making out all the time.**

**Miley-rolls her eyes!**

**Lucy-mommy Gabby got a bad grade on her math test yesterday.**

**Gabby-no that was you Lucia! Miley-raises an eyebrow which one of you got a bad grade on her math test!  
><strong> 

**Lucy-she did. Gabby-she did. *they say at the same time* **

**Miley-both of you rooms now.**

**Gabby-but mom!**

**Miley-no buts room until the truth comes out!**

**Gabby-fine! Lucy-fine! They stomp to their rooms**

**Nick-good parenting!**

**Miley-slaps him! Go to the store and get some milk, and cheese, steaks, bacon, eggs, green peppers oh well heres the list.**

**Nick-anything else the princess would like?**

**Miley-id be careful if I were you your not married yet.**

**Nick-whoa whoa baby calm down he pulls her in for a kiss.**

**Miley-smiles through the kiss then pulls away shaking her head! Your not getting any tonight im tired this baby isn't letting me sleep at night! She keeps kicking.**

**Nick-she?**

**Miley-um I mean well laughs yes it's a girl!**

**Nick-were having another girl?**

**Miley-yep its our little Emily-Elizabeth! Smiles Emmy-Liza **

**Nick-smiles! Do the girls know yet?**

**Miley-girls come in here your not in trouble anymore how about we go out to dinner tonight but first I have to go pick some things up so stay with your father please.**

**Gabby-okay mommy!**

**Miley leaves and goes to the mall to get each girl a music box with their name specially engraved on it with a gold bracelet inside.**

**Miley-smiles their gonna love these gifts.**

**Demi-yes they will Mi it's a really sweet gift.**

**Miley-well you know I just want to get them something so they know even though they are going to have a baby sister they will always be our first girls.**

**Demi-ya of course but their growing up.**

**Miley-I know she sighs their growing up so fast their almost 8 years old.**

**Demi-who knew that when the girls turned 8 you and nick would be back together.**

**mIley-laughs I know I had no idea we'd be together again it kind of just happened I guess the girls brought us back together in a way.**

**Demi-laughs I guess but the girls didn't really know you were together until Christmas.**

**Miley-true!**

**Demi-laughs well I have to go pick up selena at the airport ill see you tomorrow milez k.**

**Miley-alright say hey to Sel for me.**

**Demi-I will.**

**Miley-walks into her house girls, nick im home.**

**Gabby-mommy hugs her daddy fell asleep so we put makeup on him she giggles.**

**Miley-shakes her head laughing with her daughters squeezes nicks toes.**

**Nick-ahhh im awake im awake.**

**Lucy and gabby start giggling behind miley**

**Miley-nick you should look at yourself you look hilarious.**

**Nick-gets up and looks in the mirror ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Miley-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Nick-why are you screaming?**

**Miley-I don't know you screamed first!**

**Nick-I have makeup on my face.**

**Miley-you can thank the girls for that.**

**Nick-GABBY LUCY!**

**Lucy-gabby run the ugly princess is going to get us.**

**Nick-ugly princess? Run both of you he starts chasing them around the huge house.**

**Gabby-ahhhhhh mommy help.**

**Miley-laughs okay Nick stop.**

**Nick-I need to get this gunk off my face first before we go to dinner.**

**Miley-actually I think the paparazzi and fans would love to see you like this "Nick Jonas wears makeup how beautiful he is" she giggles.**

**Nick-nuhuh. **

**Miley-laughs get that gunk off ya so we can go. Were telling the girls tonight.**

**Lucy-do I look pretty mommy?**

**Miley-yes honey I love that dress.**

**Its puffy skirt that's blue but it's a dress and the top it's a sleeveless top with polka dots. Gabbys is the same only its pink. With white small heel shoes**

**Miley-walks upstairs and changes into a knee length red halter top dress that shows her tiny baby bump and she puts on black comfortable flats.**

**Nick-alright my girls you ready to go.**

**Miley-yes we are come on girls.**

**Nick-opens the door for miley and the girls buckle up girls.**

**Lucy-okay daddy! Gabby-hey daddy do we get a baby brother? Or sister?**

**Nick-ummmmm you'll found out soon enough.**

**Miley-slaps him; shut up Nicholas.**

**Nick-owww your mean when your pregnant.**

**Lucy-mom where are we eating?**

**Miley-Macaroni Grill, your favorite. **

**Lucy-yay!**

**At the restaurant**

**Miley-so girls order anything you want. **

**Lucy-I will have pasta with chicken and broccoli please.**

**Gabby-I will have pasta with shrimp and broccoli please.**

**Miley and nick order**

**45 min later after their done eating**

**Nick-so we have something exciting to tell you girls.**

**Miley-smiles the baby is a….**

**Lucy-is a what? Is a what?**

**Miley-you girls are going to have a baby sister she smiles.**

**Gabby-Emily-Elizabeth! Yay!**

**Nick-laughs yes little Emily.**

**Lucy-we can call her Emme.**

**Miley-laughs yes you can.**

**Okay so now I am going to fast forward two years later because I have some things I want to do but the girls need to be just a little older. So their 9 now**

**So Emily is 2**

**Emily-mommy Lulu been a bad girl *the now two year old says to her mom***

**Miley-oh really whys that?**

**Emily-she didn't clean room.**

**Miley-ahah I see! Hey Luc come in here, what did I tell you to do an hour ago?**

**Lucy-um clean my room but I was going to but I got distracted because I was doing my nails and I was making them perfect and…**

**Miley-you weren't doing your nails on your expensive comforter were you?**

**Lucy-um no mommy I was doing them in the bathroom on the tile.**

**Miley-sighs clean your room Lucia I will not ask again.**

**Lucy-but Gabbys room isn't clean either.**

**Miley-Gabby is at her friends house I didn't ask her to clean her room I told you to clean yours now go clean it before your father comes home he will not want to deal with this.**

**Emily- I help you.**

**Lucy-no you have already done enough she rolls her eyes annoyed by her sister.**

**Emily-mommy Lulu mean.**

**Miley-sssh Emily go play mommy needs to get some work done.**

**Later on**

**Lucy-*still hasn't cleaned her room* comes downstairs.**

**Nick-Lucia don't come down here until you clean your room.**

**Lucy-urrrgh I am so annoyed by this family why is Gabby always going to friends houses and I am always getting into trouble?**

**Miley-because Lucy you don't listen and Gabby does now go clean your room I am not asking again or you will be grounded.**

**Lucy-uggggh she runs outside very annoyed she runs out into the street not seeing the car.**

**Everything in her mind goes black **

**Miley-oh my god! Lucia she screams and runs outside oh my god call an ambulance Lucy baby girl wake up she cries oh my god.**

**Nick-calls 911 oh my god lucy wake up baby girl please.**


	4. These Four Walls

**Chapter 4**

**So I am so sorry that this is really late. it would be so nice to get some reviews and ill update more if I get those reviews. thank you. this is short just warning you. **

**These Four Walls**

**Hours later**

**Miley-*pacing around the waiting room waiting for answers about her little girl* where is the doctor why hasn't he come out yet? **

**Nick-baby calm down, stop pacing and just sit down everything will be okay.**

**Miley-breaks down in tears in his arms.**

**Nick-ssssh its okay.**

**The doctor comes out **

**Doctor Brooks- *he looks at his clipboard* parents of Lucia Jonas?**

**Miley-stands up is Lucy okay?**

**Doctor brooks-im guessing you are the parents? Well shes stable but shes not awake, she is in a coma.**

**Miley-what? Oh my god my baby girl she falls into nicks arms.**

**Doctor Brooks-sighs she should wake up soon, we will do everything we can, she was hit pretty hard in the crash.**

**Nick-thank you doctor. Can we go in and see her?**

**Doctor brooks-of course.**

**Miley-can I touch her.**

**Nurse Avory- yes you can. She can hear you. So talk to her. *she looks at Lucy to make sure everythings okay and leaves the family alone***

**Miley-oh lucy honey please wake up, your daddy and I love you so much.**

**Gabby-lucy! She cries running to her sister she lays next to her.**

**A week later**

**Gabby hasn't left her sisters side since the accident **

**Emily has been staying with Brandi **

**Miley and nick havent left the hospital**

**Demi-Miley honey go home, take a shower, get some clothes. Lucy's okay we are all here.**

**Miley-sighs I don't want to leave her shes my baby girl.**

**Demi-I know sweetie but your exhausted you havent slept for a week sweetheart go home change your clothes and eat something then come back. **

**Miley-okay *she kisses lucy's head and leaves***

**Gabby-I want my sissy to wake up.**

**Demi-I know baby girl she sighs.**

**This is all in lucys mind now **

**Lucy-gabby im here sissy ahhhh why can't they see me. **

**Angel-lucy honey try to wake up you have too.**

**Lucy-Im trying but I cant seem to get my body to wake up. Help me please I want my mommy.**

**Angel-helps lucy then disappears.**

**Lucy-slowly opens her eyes looking around mommy she chokes out mouth dry.**

**Demi-oh my gosh! Your awake ill call your mommy.**

**Gabby-sissy your awake hugs her softly.**

**Miley-runs in oh my gosh my baby girl hugs her.**

**Lucy-mama I love you. I thought id never see you again mommy.**

**Miley-oh my baby girl I thought I wouldn't see you again either.**

**They both are crying nicks crying everyones crying and everyone is so happy**

**1 month later after the accident everything starts returning back to normal **

**Lucy-mommy im hungry.**

**Miley-lucy you can go make yourself a sandwich I'm busy trying to get my tour ready.**

**Lucy-sighs okay mommy but I am really hungry.**

**Nick-milez take a break make Luce a sandwich.**

**Miley-I am trying to get this figured out for my tour you know the thing I'm going on in 2 months where I sing in front of thousands of people.**

**Nick-rolls his eyes come on Lucy mommy is being dramatic again.**

**Miley-rolls her eyes walking into her room trying to figure out the order of her songs she is going to sing.**

**Nick-walks into their room after making the girls a sandwich he sits behind miley and starts massaging her shoulders come on baby take a break he leans down and kisses her neck.**

**Miley-nick come on im trying to…..oh okay maybe just a quickie.**

**Nick-smirks kisses her. **

**A couple hours later **

**Demi-so are you excited about your tour? "she takes a sip of her wine".**

**Miley-im so excited Dem this is my first big tour in a long time. **

**Demi-smiles I know Mi. **

**Miley-smiles okay yes I am going to miss Nick and the girls like crazy, but they know this is what I want to do and they'll come as much as they can. Nick's parents are going to help out with the girls and so are my parents.**

**Demi-that's good its only 6 months so its not like it's a world tour yet.**

**Miley-yah, its kind of like the tour you had the small tour last year then you had your world tour.**

**Demi-smiles.**

**Miley-you know what? We should do a tour together you should come to a few shows and sing. The fans would go crazy, they've wanted us to sing together for so long.**

**Demi-woah slow down there sister maybe ill come for a special concert.**

**Miley-smiles big.**


	5. State of Grace

**Chapter 5**

**STATE OF GRACE**

**2 months later after the tour. So its over I just didn't feel like writing it haha!**

**Miley-Lucy honey can you watch Emme for me? While I take this box to the post office I will only be gone for 10 minutes. Gabby is at dance.**

**Lucy-ya mom I think I can handle it.**

**Miley-are you sure?**

**Lucy-yes mom I can handle Emme for ten minutes.**

**Miley-good ill be right back emme be good. **

**Emme-I will mama.**

**Lucy-now Emily what do you wanna do while mommy is gone?**

**Emme-lets do makeup.**

**A few minutes later**

**Lucy-how do I look?**

**Emme-you look beautiful Lulu.**

**Lucy-why thank you princess Emily now shall we have tea?**

**Emme-giggles yes we can.**

**They drink their tea**

**Miley-Lucy, Emily I'm back.**

**Emme-mommy me and Lulu had a tea party.**

**Miley-that's great Emily how fun now go to your room so I can talk to Lucy.**

**Emme-okay mama.**

**Lucy-what's wrong mom?**

**Miley-did you apply to that dance academy when I told you we couldn't afford it Luce?**

**Lucy-I I I my I uh….. Ashley helped me. So yes I did but I.**

**Miley-you got into it Luce.**

**Lucy-I did?**

**Miley-they loved your video audition Luce. Honey I'm sorry you can't go. We cant afford it right now.**

**Lucy-but mom I am the youngest ever to get into Ander Dance Academy. I have to go please mom.**

**Miley-sighs lucy I know you want to go but we cant afford it. Ill talk to dad tonight alright.**

**Lucy-sighs okay I'm going over to Brooke's she walks out.**

**Miley-sighs Emily time for your nap! **

**She puts Emily in bed and walks downstairs to find nick going through the mail**

**Miley-well, your home early. **

**Nick-I uh ya I am we need to talk "he says while holding up the acceptance letter from Ander Dance Academy" **

**Miley-I told her we couldn't afford it. Nick I didn't apply her. Ashley helped her.**

**Nick-baby its not about that its I lost my job.**

**Miley-what? **

**Nick-I really don't know what the hell happened but I lost the job.**

**Miley-sighs well we can make this work. I will just stop school for right now and take on more hours at the sto…..**

**Nick-*cuts her off* no Mi I will get another job. I need to provide for my family.**

**Miley-sighs I was supposed to talk to you about Ander Dance Academy but I guess no actually I'm sure there is no way we can afford it. **

**Nick-sighs ill get another job. He walks upstairs**

**Gabby-walks in all excited. Mom guess what I got accepted into the Ander school of Music like Lucy got accepted in the dance academy I got into the music one. **

**Miley-oh honey that's amazing but sweetheart I don't think you'll be able to go we cant afford it.**

**Gabby-but I want to go mommy this school is amazing I can go through high school then go to the college please.**

**Miley-we cant afford either school right now baby.**

**Gabby-sighs okay mommy. She walks to her room.**

**Miley-walks to her room. Nick both girls are upset that they cant go to Ander.**

**Nick-sighs Mi we can't afford it. Its 34,000 dollars a semester for both schools. **

**Miley-I know. I know that. Just please find a job soon I cant disappoint the girls anymore. We cant disappoint them anymore.**

**Nick-runs a hand through his hair I know baby but its been so difficult.**

**Miley-when did you lose your job nick?**

**Nick-3 weeks ago.**

**Miley-why didn't you tell me?**

**Nick- I don't know it just kind of slipped my mind. I just I don't know Mi.**

**Miley-look we aren't going to fight alright but you should've just told me. **

**Nick-I know and im sorry I didn't but we will get through this.**

**Miley-I love you "pecks his lips"**

**Nick- I love you too baby kisses her.**

**6 months later**

**Miley-you still havent found a job Nick were gonna get kicked out of our house. I just I cant do this.**

**Nick-Miley enough please I am going for another interview. I sent Hollywood records my demo.**

**Miley-looks up you did?**

**Nick-smiles! I did. They loved it. I got a record deal.**

**Miley-omgosh that's amazing Nick jumps up and kisses him.**

**Nick-smiles.**

**Gabby-drops her bag. I AM SICK OF SCHOOL I AM NEVER GOING BACK SHE SCREAMS AND RUNS UPSTAIRS CRYING.**

**Lucy-sighs I don't know what happened. I saw her like this in the hallway and the principal drove us home because Gabby was really upset. **

**Miley-jumps down as Emily starts crying Nick will you get Em I gotta go talk to Gabby.**

**She goes upstairs**

**Miley-knocks on the door softly…..…sweet girl can I come in its mommy.**

**Gabby-yes *she says in her small voice***

**Miley-oh sweet girl what happened?**

**Gabby-this girl Blair and her "posse" they shut me down. They completely embarrassed me. They said I was ugly and fat. Mom I need aunt Demi please. I just…..they hurt me so much.**

**Miley-ssssh sweetheart. Pulls her into a hug. Looks at nick when he comes in call demi now. She squeezes Gabby ssshh sweetie were gonna help you with this okay.**

**Gabby-nods her head okay I want Demi.**

**Demi-I'm here. Whats going on?**

**Miley-just talk to her please.**

**She leaves the room**

**Demi-Gab, what happened?**

**Gabby-she was so mean to me Demi. They called me fat and ugly. They said I wasn't good enough and that I shouldn't have gotten into Ander School of Music. They said I suck at singing. **

**Demi-pulls her close* oh honey. Don't listen to them. You are an amazing singer. Your so beautiful sweetie.**

**Gabby-I know that you went through this too when you were my age. I just I wont do that. I cant be around those girls their so mean.**

**Demi-rubs her back honey it's okay.**

**Gabby-everyone loves you at school will you come talk? Please! You're Demi Lovato.**

**(oh and Demi is famous. Miley will be famous soon. So will Nick)  
><strong> 

**Demi-of course I'll come and talk to the school it might help you and many other kids who went through what I went through and what you are going through.**

**Gabby-thank you so much Demi. I don't wanna go to school tomorrow please just don't make me.**

**Demi-*strokes her hair* you can come with me tomorrow. I have to go do one interview and then I am going to the studio *smiles* would you like to come and sing?**

**Gabby-oh yes that would be so much fun. Thank you so much aunt demi I love you.**

**Demi-I love you too angel.**

**Miley-well how are you doing princess?**

**Gabby-demi said that I could go to the studio with her tomorrow.**

**Miley-I think that'll be great. It will give you a little freedom and get your mind off everything. **

**Gabby-can I spend the night with you Demi.**

**Demi-of course sweetie go get your stuff.**

**Lucy-can I spend the night too?**

**Miley-no lucy honey you have to go to school tomorrow. Tonight is just for Gabby alright go do your homework.**

**Lucy-sighs and walks to her room.**

**Demi-Miley that was a little harsh. She can come with me and Gabby to the studio tomorrow.**

**Miley-no Demz she needs to go to school shes fine and she needs to study for her math test. Gabby doesn't have any tests so she will be fine missing school tomorrow.**

**Demi-sighs alright Mi.**

**Miley-smiles have fun Gabby and be good. **

**Gabby-I will bye mommy. **

**They leave**

**Lucy-mommy why couldn't I go with Demi and Gabby?**

**Miley-Lucy go do your homework please.**

**Lucy-walks away starting to cry why are you treating me like crap? I didn't do anything wrong.**

**Miley-I—I'm sorry honey I don't know I….**

**Lucy-I wanna go live with aunt Taylor.**

**Miley-what? No you can't I'm sorry but you can't.**

**Lucy-why not? You hate me anyways.**

**Miley-I don't hate you Lucia.**

**Lucy-yes you do well at least you act like it. You favor Gabby. You're so worked up in what's going on with her. You haven't noticed anything about me. She walks upstairs and slams the door.**

**Miley-Lucy, honey wait…..**

**Emily-mommy?**

**Miley-*whips around* your supposed to be at Kirsten's.**

**Kirsten-sorry Mi she wanted to come home. Come on Emmy lets go back to my house.**

**Emily-can we get ice cream?**

**Kirsten-sure sweetie come on. She looks at Miley. Hey everything alright?**

**Miley-ya everythings fine. When do you think you'll have her home?**

**Kirsten-oh she wanted to spend the night is that okay? My niece will be here over tonight.**

**Miley-oh ya thats perfectly fine. It'll give me a night off "she laughs" Nick is gone for the week. So I'll just have Lucy and it'll give me some time to talk to her. **

**Kirsten-smiles alright I'll see you tomorrow.**

**She leaves**

**Miley-*takes a deep breath and walks upstairs knocking on Lucy's pretty n pink door with butterflies* **

**Lucy-you can come in.**

**Miley-hey Luce "walks over to her" **

**Lucy-hi "she looks down"**

**Miley-sweetie I don't hate you. Your my daughter my beautiful little girl and I am sorry if I was getting on you more then I was on Gabby, I do get tough with Gabby but not as much as with you and I am so sorry for that. I want what's best for you honey. You want to go to that dance academy right? Ander Dance Academy.**

**Lucy-nods her head its my dream mom. I have never wanted something so much in my life.**

**Miley-I know sweetie. I have some money saved up, you can go to the school. Your dad sent in his demo and he got a record deal we have to move to California.**

**Lucy-but you just told me I could go to the school.**

**Miley-there's one in California too. They will send your audition there but you're still in.**

**Lucy-what about Gabby?**

**Miley-what about her? Honey she will get to go to the school as well.**

**Lucy-nods her head okay mommy.**

**A few weeks later**

**Miley-wow! Nick this house is beautiful.**

**Nick-I know. He laughs well see the company is paying for it.**

**Miley-I figured.**

**Lucy-OH MY GOSH! This is our house….this is where were going to live? This is freaking amazing!**

**Miley-wait until you see your room she mumbles.**

**Lucy-runs upstairs OH MY GOSH! She screams **

**Miley-oh my gosh! **

**Lucy-runs downstairs that room is freaking huge I can have the bed I want and the table and chairs, beanbags and other stuff.**

**Miley-laughs and looks at Gabby. Gabby honey why aren't you as excited as your sister.**

**Gabby-walks to her room and sits on the couch that's in it.**

**Emily-mommy whats wrong with gabby?**

**Miley-I don't know sweetheart.**

**Nick-she's fine! She is just being a little dramatic. **

**Miley-no she's being a brat. I don't want to deal with her brattiness. We just moved to this beautiful house, shes going to that school that is costing us a ton of money and shes being a brat. **

**Nick-why are you so moody Miley?**

**Miley-groans and walks up to their room.**

**Lucy-she must be pregnant again. **

**Nick-what? How do you know that Lucy?**

**Lucy-its pretty obvious she smiles mommys going to have another baby.**

**Nick-oh my god! He groans running a hand through his hair. Okay girls go play or figure out your rooms. I need to talk to mommy.**

**Lucy-shrugs whatever! Walks upstairs to see gabby**

**Gabby-I think I'm okay now Luce.**

**Lucy-really?**

**Gabby-ya she smiles look across the window.**

**Lucy-looks out through the window oh my gosh! That's your friend Aiden that you havent seen in a really long time. Isn't it?**

**Gabby-nods and smiles.**

**With Niley**

**Nick-milez whats going on? He crosses his arms over his chest**

**Miley-nothing.**

**Nick-baby is there something your not telling me?**

**Miley-um uh no Nicky. **

**Nick-are you pregnant?**

**Miley-what? No! that's crazy how could I be pregnant.**

**Nick-rolls his eyes Miley im not stupid, your moody, extra tired and always hungry. Your pregnant milez.**

**Miley-ya I am! I actually was going to tell you after we got everything settled here but wait who told you?**

**Nick-lucy!**

**Miley-she is going to get it, she wasn't supposed to tell you.**

**Nick-smiles im happy Mi we might get our little boy now. **

**Miley-I hope so we need our little boy to complete our family.**

**Nick-smiles yes we do. **

**Miley-we might get twins again.**

**Nick-oh gosh runs a hand through his hair" **

**Miley-laughs it's a good thing. 2 boys and 3 girls perfect! She smiles.**

A/n Please review. This is a long chapter to make up for the last chapter. Give me some ideas on names for the new baby's.

Do you want boys? Or girls? Twins or just one baby?

This is a chance where you can tell me what you want in the story! Let me know what should happen and ill put it in okay.

I have another story to post while still working on this story and the others. If you like this story, let me now, read and review! Thank you!


End file.
